Screw and nut assemblies are frequently used to connect two or more components together. Often when screw and nut assemblies are used, the nut is not visible from the side of the screw. This makes it virtually impossible to ascertain the status of the screw and nut connection from the side where the screw has been inserted. When using the known screw and nut assemblies, the nut itself must be inspected in order to determine the status of the connection. This is not always possible or convenient. Therefore, a screw and nut assembly that allows evaluation of the screw and nut connection from the side of the screw is needed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a screw and nut assembly that allows evaluation of the screw and nut connection from the side on which the screw is inserted without having to inspect the nut.